


Through your life

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [23]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 灵魂伴侣梗私设：他人对你的灵魂伴侣的看法，将会出现在你的身上。Solo十岁时，他的掌心出现了第一个词：怪胎。





	1. Chapter 1

关于灵魂伴侣一事，从来众说纷纭，各有各的看法。 

有些人把它当成了生命中最重要的事，从标记出现在他们皮肤上那一刻起——也许是一个词，也许是一句话，代表着世人对你的灵魂伴侣的看法，你将会带着那个标记，直到你遇见那个标记的主人。那些出现了“美人”，“天才”的人固然是无比期待和憧憬，另外一些人看着自己的“恶棍”，“疯子”则就没有那么欣喜了——他们的生活就只剩下那一个目标：找到那个人，让自己的灵魂和对方彼此完整，成为朋友、爱侣、亲人，相伴直至生命尽头。 

这个想法当然非常浪漫也非常美好，但现实里的灵魂伴侣并不总是这么理想化，因为作为人类，我们的生活本身就是充满了种种不理想不完美的情境。 

你的灵魂伴侣可能会和你年龄相差极大，以至于相遇就是别离。又或者对方并不是像你那么在乎灵魂这件事。甚至还有些时候，有些人的灵魂（如果你相信他们还有灵魂）已经彻底堕落不可拯救。 

所以，另外一些人，会采取更为务实的观点看待灵魂伴侣这事。如果标记出现了，当然很好，但他们也不会让它主宰自己的人生。他们会继续过着自己的生活，直到有一天冥冥中的注定把他带到了那个人面前，而如果那个人一直不出现，好吧，那么也不能算是一个严重的损失。 

Solo对灵魂伴侣的态度，接近于后一种。 

当然了，就像人的想法总是会随着年龄和时间改变，他对灵魂伴侣的看法也并非一直这么务实冷漠。实际上，当他十岁时，他的标记第一次出现在他的手心，他还很是大惊小怪了一阵。 

怪胎。那个墨色的字迹，歪歪扭扭，就像一个孩子的字迹。 

Solo当然知道这个词是什么意思，他在学校里也见过那些会被其他同学这么喊的孩子，那些孩子要么看起来就是苍白瘦弱，要么就是古怪孤僻，总会被人捉弄，在他们身上经常发生一些很糟糕的事，他们的课桌会被乱搞，他们的课本会被丢进垃圾桶，他们也总是那种校园霸凌的受害者。 

十岁的Solo很难想象，这样的人中的一个居然和自己的灵魂相契合。 

“为什么我的灵魂伴侣会被人认为是怪胎呢？”他把他的忧虑也告诉了他的父母，“如果我是他的灵魂的另一半，是不是代表我也是怪人？” 

他觉得很委屈，也有点不安。 

“普通人总是会把那些他们不理解的人当成是怪人，因为不一样的东西会让人不安。”他的母亲安抚他，“也许他只是个对他的同学来说太聪明的孩子。你没必要担心，亲爱的。我想这也是为什么当两个人相遇时标记就会消失：那时候我们都不再需要在意别人的眼光，找到了真正能了解自己的人。” 

但一年一年过去，他掌心那个“怪胎”还是在那里，最初的新鲜感过去之后，Solo也就不再关注它了。他也一年年长大，在自己的生活里如鱼得水，升学、恋爱、又是更多的恋爱，实际上，有那么一阵子，他甚至都忘了灵魂伴侣这件事。 

Solo二十五岁时，他的生活发生一个重大变化，因为一时失误，他面临了两个选择，要么是选择加入CIA成为一名特工，从此为政府效力，否则就要在监狱里度过漫长的十年。 

就像Solo早就知道的那样，生活从来充满了不理想和不完美。他也只是冷静地接受了现实。 

当Solo接受和CIA的交易那一天，他也忽然注意到，他掌心那个标记消失了，Solo不由大吃一惊，因为标记消失只有两个可能 ，一是他已经遇见了他的灵魂伴侣，还有一个可能就是他的灵魂伴侣不在了。 

Solo的心猛地揪了起来，为了自己从未见过如今也再不可能遇见的那个人—— 

然后在他惊奇的目光中，他掌心的字迹又再次清晰起来，这次变成了一个线条凌厉的“杀手”。 

这个变化让Solo纠结了相当一段时间，他不知道在那个人身上究竟发生了什么事，以至于让他的灵魂标记都彻底改变了。 

他也咨询了一下相关专家，得到的答案是，大多数人身上关于灵魂伴侣的标记一般来说并不会改变，但也并非完全不可能，通常是对方的生活发生了翻天覆地的改变，以至于完全颠覆了他的人生。 

也许是那个被认为是“怪胎”的人生终于沉重得他再也撑不住了，Solo这么想，为那个素未谋面者感到一丝遗憾，但也仅是遗憾而已。这时候的Solo已经不再是那个十岁小孩了，他也不再认为，他的人生必须要和某个他从没见过面的的绑定在一起，只因为对方的标记出现在他的皮肤上。 

Solo带着这个新标记开始了他作为特工的新生活，也在一次次的任务中见到了无数个真正的杀手和刺客，越是深入那些并非黑白分明的领域，他就越是庆幸，在所有那些人里，并没有和他相匹配的那个人。 

但那个标记也顽强地停留在他的掌心生命线上，不肯消失。这至少也告诉他，他的灵魂伴侣还在世界上的某一个地方，依旧活着，因为如今他们分别从事的都是高危行业，这一点反而莫名地让Solo心安。 

就在Solo以为他的标记已经不会再变化了，在他三十岁的某一天（彼时他也不再属于CIA，而是另一个让他更有归属感的地方），Solo在浴室里刷牙，忽然注意到他掌心的标记似乎在淡去。Solo停下来，屏住呼吸，等着它的变化。几分钟后，一个新单词再次出现了。 

会计。 

Solo看着掌心，实在忍不住大笑起来。 

他已经完全摸不透他的灵魂伴侣了，对方究竟是个什么人，才会有这么奇怪的职业变化呢，又难道说那人忽然金盆洗手了？如果是这样倒不失为一件好事，至少现在Solo就不用担心在自己会在某次任务里意外地碰见他了。 

他很快又接到了他的新任务，他们要潜入某个国际军火商的别墅派对，拿到一个有意完成核弹头交易的客户名单。 

Gaby对他的新造型大笑了一会。“你染成金发实在太蠢了。”（注）她说，“又英俊又轻浮，完全就像那种有钱老女人最爱的小白脸。” 

（注：这其实是盖导采访里说的，我有一天倒回去看了一眼星尘里的金发亨，发现盖导说的一点没错……） 

Solo冲她飞了一个媚眼。她憋着笑举手做投降状，又或者只是在把那个甜蜜蜜的挑逗眼波给弹开。“这不正是我们想要的效果吗？” 

他们顺利地进入派对，也拿到了那个名单，只是在离开时出了点意外。Gaby被一个喝得醉醺醺的男人给缠住了，对方把她错认成了自己的某个前任，声泪俱下地对她道歉求和，Solo隔着整个房间都能看出Gaby太阳穴边跳动的青筋，不管她多想一个手刃劈晕对方，众目睽睽之下她只能继续被缠着。 

那份名单还在Gaby身上，多待一秒就会带来更多风险，Solo转出大厅到走廊转角处，呼叫Illya去把Gaby带出来。 

“你呢？”Illya问。 

“我会见机行事。”Solo说：“重要的是先把名单带出去。” 

他闪进了洗手间，从镜中打量自己，就像Gaby说的，那些柔软地落下来的金发确实让他看起来有种轻浮感，Solo又解开了一粒扣子，拨弄了一下头发把它弄得更乱。 

这就够了，他满意地再看了一眼自己，镜中那个眼神轻浮的英俊男子，笑容里都透着容易上手的廉价感，估计转一圈就能勾上一个愿意带他走的富婆，然后他可以在路上再随便找个借口离开。 

洗手间的门被推开了，一个男人无声地踏入。Solo低头继续洗手，借着掩护从眼角余光里打量对方。那个高大的男人一脸冷漠走到了他身边，Solo记得在前期过资料时见过一次这张脸，这人似乎是给那个军火商做账的。

那人也望了他一眼，Solo掌心突兀地爆发一阵灼痛，他讶然地转过手掌，掌心那个已经跟随了他大半辈子的字迹就在流水下一点点剥落消失了。 

没等Solo在震惊中反应过来组织起语言来做一个声明或辩解（但他真的需要吗？他心底一个声音这么说着，如果这就是那个能一眼看透他灵魂的人？）对方就开口了。 

“我带你出去。” 

根据调查，大概有超过百分之五十的人在和他们的灵魂伴侣相遇时第一时间就滚上了床。这也再一次说明了，虽然我们总是宣称我们更看重灵魂和思想，但说到底，人类本质上也只是某种本能的动物。 

但此时此刻，Solo坐在对方大腿上放荡扭动的动作，和灵魂或肉体都没有关系，只是角色需要。豪车前方的司机正从后视镜里瞄着他们。 

他低头去作势要亲吻对方，又在逼近时收住，偏转了面孔，让那抿紧的薄唇擦过自己耳畔。借着喘息的掩护，他和对方咬着耳朵，“等这事完了——” 

“我会去找你。”那人承诺，他的手稳稳地扶在Solo腰后，Solo又甜腻腻地给他一个笑容，他能感觉顶在自己屁股上那根硬邦邦的东西都要冲破裤链了，可这人脸上还是一点表情都没有。Solo忍不住低头真的吻了上去，就为了让那张脸上露出一点点惊讶的表情。 

然后他猛地一把将对方的手从自己身上甩掉了，用拔高了八度的声音嚷道：“见鬼了，我只是想要搭个便车！我才不是那种给人操屁股的家伙呢！你这个死基佬——” 

车停下来了，他打开车门，骂骂咧咧地走了，还不忘回头给对方竖了个中指。 

Solo一直以相对务实的观点来看待灵魂伴侣这件事。在他的生命中会有一个人，能完全契合他的灵魂，完整他的人生，这种事听起来实在太过于浪漫也太过理想，如果这个人真的出现了，那当然好，但如果那个人总是不来，那也算不上是什么特别严重的损失。

除了你已经见过他，你知道他吻起来是什么感觉，你也知道当他只是望着你，彼此用不着半个字就能了然于心的默契，让你醍醐顿悟到你花了半辈子，才终于找到了你自己都没发现缺失的那一半，情况就不一样了。

那天之后，那个人就像一滴水消失在太阳底下，哪怕用上了他这么多年的特工技巧都没法追踪到一丁点痕迹，Solo不得不想，也许，他应该更认真地对待这件事了。

他站在他父母的草坪上，拿着一根胶管漫无目的地朝着地上浇时，又想起了这件事。这只是一个非常普通的社区里的周日上午，金色的阳光从林荫间落下，让人懒洋洋提不起劲来。有邻居走过和他打招呼，Solo也寒暄回去。

他收起胶管，心虚地看了看被自己摧残的那一块草坪，决定在他爸冲他发难前先溜为上。

但有人从马路那一边走了过来，Solo立即忘了自己所有的计划。那人穿得很正式，看起来就像一个规规矩矩的上班族，一个专业人士，中介，律师，或，更好，一个会计。

Solo屏住呼吸，浏览过那张依旧没多少表情的面孔，还有他手里拿着的那是一束花吗？Solo差一点就要笑出来了。注意到他的视线，那人也看了看自己手里那束花，眨了眨眼，顿时也显出几分局促不安。

“这不是给你的，”他解释道，“我要去我父亲的墓园，但我先经过了这里于是——”

“我知道了，没关系，我不会误会你打算送我花的。”Solo说，但他的笑容莫名地越来越大，“那么，这就是你今天的计划，去看你父亲？”

对方点头，他们又陷入了沉默，有那么多无法述说也无需明说的情绪在彼此之间涌动，Solo咳嗽一声，同时那人说，“你想和我一起去吗？”

Solo瞪大了眼睛。“我？但是……”他想说，太快了，我们甚至都不知道我们对彼此的意义，又将希望彼此在各自的生活中扮演什么样的角色，是朋友，或更亲密的关系……

他把那些都吞了回去。他当然知道他想要对方在他生命中扮演的角色，从他们见面的那一秒，他就明白了。

“我需要先去换身衣服，”Solo转而说，比了比自己身上。那人闪过一丝惊讶，似乎直到此刻才发现Solo穿的是什么，看起来又有多么随意不修边幅。

“你的头发。”他说。

“如果你更喜欢之前的金发，”Solo说道，“很遗憾要告诉你，这才是我原来的发色。”

男人答道，“我更喜欢现在这样。”

Solo更大地咧开了嘴，他朝对方走近了一步，再也克制不了自己想要触碰他的欲望——

“亲爱的？”他妈妈的声音唤回了他的注意力，她好奇地站在门廊里，看着他们俩。“这是你朋友？为什么你不让他进来？”

“呃，他是——”Solo这时候才意识到他根本不知道对方的名字。

“Chris。”男人说，他握住了Solo的手，这个有力又温柔的一握令Solo整个人都为之一阵轻颤。真荒谬，他们甚至在之前就有过更亲密的接触了。

“Chris，”他重复了一下那个名字，Chris还是没有更多的表情，但他眼底闪过一丝迟疑与不安，于是Solo懂了，他微笑起来，握紧了他的手。

我明白，他深深地看着Chris，以眼神这么述说着，我明白，因为我也一样。

End


	2. 一个后续

人类灵魂伴侣研究中心是一个非盈利性组织，作为全球独一无二的灵魂伴侣科研性机构，它所承担的事务包括组织一些学术性活动和调查，组织专家团队进行年度调查统计，分析全球范围内人类灵魂伴侣的趋势和变化。它同样也出版有自己的刊物，其中最出名的是它的月刊。不同于充满了虚构浪漫色彩的灵魂伴侣言情文学作品，它的内容以事实和数据为主，主要发布一些最新研究文章。 

它的订阅者遍布全世界，各个阶层和年龄。每个月月初第一天，该组织编辑部的志愿者就会通过网络，将新鲜出炉的电子刊物发送到数以万计的匿名或实名邮箱中。 

在这个月的这一天早晨八点，居住在伊利诺伊州某地，其执业牌照上登记名为Christian Wolff的一名会计师的邮箱里也准时发出一声新邮件提示音，但和不同以往的是，这一封邮件并没有立即被打开阅读。平素这个时间也总在电脑前工作的房子主人也不见踪影。从房子里其他地方的动静分析，我们可以得出一个显而易见的结论：即在卧室里发生了一些事，打乱了Wolff先生今天早晨的作息习惯。 

又过了一个小时，放在客厅一角书桌上的这台笔记本电脑前才有了人。那个人懒洋洋地窝进椅子里，随意地敲击了几下键盘，忽然留意到那个代表新邮件的小红圈。 

“你有新邮件。”他说，厨房那边的人回答了他一句什么，“我不知道谁发来的，要我看看吗？” 

得到肯定答复后，他点开了邮件，花了一些时间浏览了一会，这时候有人从他身后过来，一个宽厚温暖的躯体靠在了他背后。他转回头，意料之中的吻就落了下来。 

“嗯嗯嗯，”他放任自己在这个带薄荷味的吻中沉溺了一会，最终还是伸手挡开了对方，给自己挣扎出一点呼吸的空间。“我没想到你还订阅这种杂志。你对灵魂伴侣这事居然有这么浪漫的态度。”他指的是那封邮件底部的签名口号：灵魂伴侣，一生的追寻。 

Christian Wolff迎着对方的目光，并没有丝毫羞愧。“我是他们的读者。我发现他们的文章相当严谨，可信度颇高，完全不同于那些以灵魂伴侣为题材的罗曼史杂志。” 

“所以在你看来，一篇文章宣称那些相遇的灵魂伴侣中百分之八十的人最终都能终成眷属，就比那些描写灵魂伴侣爱得死去活来的言情小说要更严谨和可信。”他的灵魂伴侣好笑地说。 

Chris不明白他质疑的点在哪里。Solo说：“我只是觉得百分之八十这个数字听起来太像随便瞎编出来的了。” 

“他们没有，”Chris说：“我核对过他们发布的数据，他们的数学建模是有一点小瑕疵，但结果没有问题。” 

Solo一点也不惊讶他会这么说，他又看了一眼杂志目录，忽然一扬眉，“好吧，我们就不妨来看看这里的文章能不能经得起你所谓的严谨的评语，比如说这一篇。” 

他点击了其中一篇，Chris也看见了那个标题：《关于灵魂伴侣的一些你还不知道的事实》。“还是坚持你严谨可信的观点吗？”Solo指着这个从标题就满满的套路吸睛标题党的文章问。 

Chris只是歪了歪头，隔着他的手握住鼠标点击放大了内文，选取了第一段： 

【约有百分之十的人从未遇见自己的灵魂伴侣。他们要么相隔太远，或有过大的年龄差，以至于未能相逢就错过了。和言情小说更喜欢加入异域风情或文化背景差异因素不同，那些最终能成功地找到彼此的灵魂伴侣，大多出生在同一个国家，他们的年龄差也在二十岁以内。】 

“这也符合我们，不是吗？”Chris说。 

“我觉得这一条基本上是关于常识的废话，”Solo说，“虽然我们完全符合了这个条件，但你把这个条件拿到普通情侣也一样成立。” 

第二条乍一看也和他们非常相符合。Solo以非常刻意的慢速把那段话念了出来： 

【大多数人的灵魂伴侣，都和他们想象中的完美配偶完全不同。有些人在第一面时甚至大失所望。】 

“嗯哼，”他说，“出于自尊，我就不问你对我的第一印象了。” 

“你……非常引人注目。”Chris很老实地说。 

Solo对着Chris挑眉，“那就是我的目的，不然我为什么要染成那么蠢的金发，我甚至还穿了带碎钻亮片的半透明衬衫。” 

他没想到Chris却说：“我一开始没看见那些，直到上了车——”就被他坐到大腿上生生地撩到硬了。“总之，我的感觉和失望相差甚远。” 

他可真是会说话。Solo笑了。“抱歉我没办法说我也一样对你一见钟情，亲爱的，”他说，“不过我可以很诚恳地说，第二面我确实就心动了。” 

他们耳鬓厮磨，你侬我侬了十分钟，才终于想起之前在干什么，Solo拿起鼠标滑往下一段。 

【虽然根据统计数据，大部分的灵魂伴侣之间都是陌生人，彼此相遇后也会发展出极为亲密的关系，成为朋友或爱人，但也有少数出现在家庭血亲内部。最戏剧性的一个例子，一个男人在他一生中都没有出现灵魂伴侣的标记，直到他最小的孙子诞生。他们成了真正的忘年交，他陪伴着男孩到十岁就辞世了。他死后，男孩的标记也消失了，在丧亲和失去灵魂伴侣的双重打击下，他的精神崩溃了，虽然他的家人都努力想帮助他走出阴影，但这个男孩还是在半年后投河自杀了。】 

他们都沉默了片刻，“我都说不好这个例子是积极还是消极，才十岁就面对这种事，天啊。”Solo评价道，Chris没有说话。Solo看了看他忽然紧绷起来的脸色。“嘿，我们不会这样的，虽然我一度确实很担心过你的标记就忽然消失了。但我们现在都好好的，不是吗？” 

Chris沉默了一会，“你在遇见我之前都过得很好，”他答非所问，“所以，万一发生了什么事，你也会好好地继续生活下去，对吧。” 

Solo有点后悔自己为什么要点开这么一篇文章了，在他这一生中，撒谎都是一件很容易的事，只除了此刻。对他的灵魂伴侣撒谎，是一件不可能的任务。他也不愿意说谎。 

“我不知道，我也不是很想现在就讨论这个话题。”他最终诚实地说，“说老实话，我从未拥有过像这样的关系。我有过的关系总是始于激情然后就慢慢转淡。” 

他有点拿不准Chris对他像这样谈起自己过去的感情会是什么反应，但Chris看起来并不太介意，甚至还有些悄悄地松了口气。 

“也许我们也会那样。”他说，“我不介意有一天你会忘记我。我也不会介意在那之后你也能继续过得很好。” 

“你真的要在我们刚交往的第一周就说这种话吗？”Solo说，猛地一阵冒火，“大大方方地预先祝福我在你之后也能过得很好，就像你从没出现过一样？” 

“……我并不是这个意思。”Chris道，“只是，我的生活存在着很多危险的因素，我的客户，还有过去的敌人。我——” 

“那些被留下的人总是会伤心。但我不希望你因为我伤心。”他低声说。 

Solo转过头来看着他，Chris耷拉着肩膀眼睛朝下看的模样，看起来那么像一只忧伤的大狗狗。Solo叹了口气，说到底，有什么人能对这样的告白还无动于衷呢？ 

“你知道吗？我知道有一种办法能够帮助别人抵抗那种被留下的痛苦，”Chris闻言果然朝上瞟他，Solo捧住了他的脸，用力地揉了揉，手感其实没有大型毛茸茸动物那么好，但胜在有更楚楚可怜的小眼神。Solo觉得自己的心又化了那么一点。“那就是花很长很长的时间来做好准备最后面对无法避免的离别。我不知道我需要多久，反正肯定要长于十年，也许二十年，嗯，我又想了想，大概五十年也就差不多了。” 

“当然也不是绝对，准备这种事总是越长越好。”他补充道，微笑着看见Chris依旧愣愣的样子，很贴心地提醒道：“现在该轮到你说好的时候了。” 

Chris又迷茫了几秒，然后才明白过来发生了什么。Solo猛地被他扑了个满怀，差点撞翻了桌上的电脑。幸好Chris又将他拉了回去。 

“好，”他抵着Solo的肩膀上，微不可察地颤抖起来，又花了一秒将其压制下去才继续说，“好。” 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps，我想说的是，Solo的务实是因为明白人的主观感情总是不太可靠，而Chris则反而是基于理性的因素浪漫地看待灵魂伴侣这件事。


End file.
